


Drowsy

by pukefiend



Series: Kinktober 2017 [2]
Category: Panic! at the Disco, Young Veins
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 11:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12253575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukefiend/pseuds/pukefiend
Summary: In which Ryan and Spencer enjoy a lazy morning together.





	Drowsy

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Kinktober, day two. The prompt was sleepy sex.

Spencer and Ryan woke up early to sunlight streaming in through the bedroom window. They’d forgotten to close the blinds last night, too caught up in watching bad movies and then too caught up in kissing and touching each other. A lot of nights went that way.

They didn’t say anything, just laying in silence with their finger tangled together. They’d woken up like that, miraculously. Spencer didn’t react when Ryan rolled over closer to him and buried his face in the crook of his neck. 

“Good morning,” Ryan said in a voice gravelly with sleep, his breath hot against Spencer’s neck. His hand trailed down Spencer’s chest and under the waistband of his boxers. 

“Morning,” Spencer replied quietly as Ryan started kissing at his neck. There were hickeys there from last night, dark red blooms that Ryan traced over with his soft lips and tongue. 

“It’s a little early for all this, don’t you think?” Spencer asked as he felt Ryan clumsily cup his hand over his dick. 

Ryan laughed quietly against Spence’s skin. 

“I just can’t keep my hands off you,” he said. 

Ryan seemed to wake up a little, stretching like a cat before he sat up on his knees, his hand still in Spencer’s boxers. 

“Can I blow you?” he asked lowly. 

“Yeah man,” Spencer said, stretching his arms above his head and yawning. 

Ryan pushed Spencer’s boxers down just a little bit and brought his face down to Spencer’s cock. Spencer ruffled Ryan’s messy hair and smiled as Ryan started pressing wet, open-mouthed kisses to his dick.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate comments; tell me what you liked, tell me what I can improve on. I'd be very grateful!


End file.
